


Between Two Lungs

by TangerineBoxes



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Some Swearing, just a small e/r scene, maybe i'll reupload it afterwards as part of a bigger fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangerineBoxes/pseuds/TangerineBoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't need words. Though usually they're both great with them, around each other they end up using the wrong ones and being too harsh and arguing about the slightest things, and that's exhausting. But the arguments are becoming more scarce, and instead, they just share little moments like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Two Lungs

Grantaire is leaning on the windowsill, smoking, when he feels two arms around him. One of them curls around his waist, holding him close, the hand resting flat on his stomach. Then the other hand snatches his cigarette.

-You're an asshole, you know that, right? - He says, the corners of his lips curved up.

Enjolras holds him closer, resting his chin on Grantaire's shoulder, exhales the smoke and kisses Grantaire's neck softly. Then he returns the cigarette and starts to move away, but Grantaire holds the hand that is on his stomach, and pulls Enjolras closer. He likes this small moments, when he feels calm and life seems to make sense for once. And he is not willing to let these moments go away easily. Enjolras stays, and holds him closer. They share the cigarette, and then another one. They don't talk. They don't kiss. They just smoke looking out the window together. 

When the second cigarette - which was the last one of the pack- is over, neither of them tries to move away to get another pack. They stay like that for a few minutes, and then Enjolras plants another kiss on Grantaire's neck and Grantaire turns around, putting his hands around his boyfriend's neck, and kissing him on the lips. It's a slow and tender kiss, something of a rarity between them. When they break apart, they just smile at each other and go back to the original position, looking out the window, without saying a word. They don't want to ruin this with words. They don't need words. Though usually they're both great with them, around each other they end up using the wrong ones and being too harsh and arguing about the slightest things, and that's exhausting. But the arguments are becoming more scarce, and instead, they just share little moments like this. 

Enjolras reaches for the coffee table and grabs another pack of cigarettes. He takes the first drag of one and then offers it to Grantaire. 

Suddenly, a cellphone starts ringing on another room. They exchange a look and Enjolras shrugs, taking the cigarette from Grantaire's hands.

-It's yours. Mine's here with me.

-Shit, what time is it? I'm going to Bahorel's and...- The last words get lost as he enters Enjolras's room. When he comes back, he's talking on the phone - ...you asshole, I'm not late. Besides, I bet you're still in bed with your ginger. Yup. Oh, fuck off! I'll be there in 20 minutes. - He hangs up and grins at Enjolras - I completely forgot, but I'm going to watch some movies with Bahorel and Feuilly. Care to join us?

-What movies are you watching?

-Actually I don't even know, but probably some shitty horror flicks. If it's boring or too gross or something, we'll come back, I promise - At that, Enjolras raises one eyebrow.

-Too gross for you, you mean? 

Grantaire lets out a sarcastic laugh.

\- Come on then, I said we weren't, but we really are late.

\- Right, but first, come here a bit - Enjolras pulls his boyfriend closer and then, placing a hand under his chin, takes a drag of the cigarette and blows the smoke into Grantaire's mouth, and he lets out a pleased hum. Enjolras then smashes the butt of the cigarette into an ashtray and presses a kiss on Grantaire's lips - Now put a shirt on, and let's go.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this sometime ago, and i intend to make it part of a longer fic eventually, but i wanted to publish this, so here ya go.
> 
> The title is the name of a Florence + The Machine song.
> 
> You can come talk to me on my tumblr, tangerineboxes.tumblr.com


End file.
